Salad Smurfs: The Movie (story)/Part 2
"So far, the movie doesn't seem to be scary, Empath," Smurfette said as she watched the situation unfold on the screen, speaking low so that others couldn't hear them. "This is just setting things up for what's going to happen later on, Smurfette," Empath said. "Gee, and I thought you didn't know anything about this movie," Smurfette said as she looked at him incredulously. "This smurf honestly doesn't know, Smurfette, but this smurf could tell from reading countless literature how things are arranged in stories," Empath said. "If anything's going to scare us, it's most likely going to happen in the following act." If the two of you are going to converse with each other, Empath, then this one would suggest that you open a telepathic link to Smurfette, Polaris said to Empath, speaking through thought. This smurf appreciates your concern, Polaris, Empath responded in the same way. Now could you please leave the both of us alone? If that is what you wish, then this one will comply, Polaris said. Only remember that you two are not the only ones who are observing this form of entertainment. What's bothering Polaris, Empath? Smurfette asked a question that Empath could hear in her thoughts. This smurf believes that we should keep our conversations a bit more private and allow the others to enjoy the movie, Empath responded. Smurfette nodded, but didn't say anything more. She just popped some bits of popcorn into her mouth and quietly watched along with Empath. ----- In the next scene, Papa Smurf was in his laboratory doing an examination of the vegetables he had taken from Farmer's fields. He placed one under the microscope and made some adjustments so he could get a good clear magnified view. And then he saw it: tiny white specks on the carrot he was examining. "Hmmm...interesting," Papa Smurf said to himself in amazement. "There seems to be tiny parasitic fungi smurfing on the plants that's preventing them from smurfing normally." He paced around the floor trying to think. "This is the first time I have ever smurfed such a thing, and I'm not sure what to smurf. I will need to go smurf a specialist. But in the meantime, I will need to smurf something that will help Farmer with this predicament." He went to his shelves and looked through his vials and bottles for the right kind of potions to help solve this problem, and then he saw the ones that he needed. "I have here a smurfilizer for smurfing plant growth, and a natural fungicide for smurfing with the fungi," he said to himself as he examined the bottles with their contents labeled. "These should be enough for a start." He went back out to Farmer's fields and handed Farmer both of the bottles. "Here you go, Farmer," Papa Smurf said. "You can smurf these two potions in your watering, but make sure that you only smurf two drops each." Farmer looked at the bottles of potions he held in his hands. "I usually be the Smurf to let Mother Nature smurf care of these problems, Papa Smurf, but if it's all for a smurfy cause..." Later on, every Smurf in the village watched as Papa Smurf brought his travel bag with him to the village square where he climbed onto the back of Feathers the crane. "I'll be gone for a few days, my little Smurfs," he said. "So be good and smurf yourselves out of trouble while I'm away." The Smurfs all waved as they saw Papa Smurf fly away on Feathers, wishing him a safe journey. After Papa Smurf was gone, Farmer returned to his fields and opened up the bottles that contained the potions, carefully measuring a few drops of both into his watering can. "Hopefully this will smurf the trick and help revive my poor vegetable garden," he said to himself as he watered all his plants. Sometime later, Farmer was out in his field digging and whistling the Smurf song when Greedy approached him. "Psst...hey, Farmer, you got two minutes to smurf?" he asked in a whispery voice. "What seems to be the problem, Greedy?" Farmer asked, turning to face his fellow Smurf. "And why do you smurf so nervous?" "Well...I was just wondering...those vegetables that you're smurfing in the garden with Papa Smurf's potions...uh, when can I expect to smurf them in my meals?" Greedy asked. "You know how it is when you're smurfing vegetables, Greedy," Farmer said. "You'll smurf the results in a few days." "A FEW DAYS?!?" Greedy exclaimed. "Oh, that isn't very good to hear." "Well, there isn't much that I can do to smurf things up...I'm sorry," Farmer said as he turned back to his digging. "Please, you've got to do something to help me," Greedy said, sounding a bit desperate. "Look at what the other Smurfs had smurfed me." Greedy handed Farmer a note that simply said CHANGE THE MENU OR IT WILL COST YOU SMURF. "Sweet mother of Smurf, they really be wanting something different to eat," Farmer said, seeming to understand Greedy's predicament. "It's all becoming a matter of life and smurf that the other Smurfs have something to eat as soon as possible," Greedy said. "And I just don't know what to do." He looked at the bottles of potions that Papa Smurf had given Farmer that were now sitting next to his watering can. "You sure you have enough of these potions to smurf on your vegetables?" he asked. "Papa Smurf said that there should be enough for...," Farmer began to say. Greedy went over to the watering can and opened one of the bottles. "Good! This should be enough to smurf the job," he said. And then suddenly Greedy dumped the entire contents of the bottle into Farmer's watering can. "WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY?" Farmer shouted, racing over to try stopping Greedy. "If these potions are going to help save my smurf, then yes," Greedy said, also taking the other bottle and dumping its entire contents into the watering can. "Besides, Papa Smurf isn't here and he doesn't have to fear what we're smurfing here. If these potions were really dangerous, would he have smurfed them to you in the first place." "You think I'm going to let you smurf around with my garden like that, you've got another thing smurfing, Greedy," Farmer said, grabbing the watering can and moving it away from Greedy. "Now I'm going to have to find some way to dilute the water so that..." "Oh, that's just smurfy of you, thinking only about yourself and not caring what's going to happen to your fellow Smurfs, least of all me," Greedy said. "I thought of all the years we smurfed together that we can smurf on each other through smurf and thin. But I guess that I was totally mistaken." He sniffed as he started to shed a tear. "Now I'll just have to smurf home and smurf sadly about my fate, as they come to break my smurf." Farmer watched as Greedy walked off sounding really miserable. He felt like he couldn't let his fellow Smurf meet his end as the village chef who failed his fellow Smurfs. "Uh...wait, Greedy," Farmer said as he went over to talk to his friend. "You know, maybe it do make some sense to smurf a larger dose on the vegetables so that..." "Oh, thank you so very much, Farmer," Greedy said, gushing with joy as he gave Farmer a big hug. "Here, let me help you smurf the watering." Farmer just stood back and watched as Greedy used the watering can to spray all the vegetables with water. He only hoped he knew what he and Greedy were doing. ----- The scene then changed to the next morning in the Smurf Village, when the rooster crowed and Farmer was just getting up early to take care of his vegetables. He was just about to step through the door of his house when he ran into something that blocked his way out. "Sweet mother of Smurf!" Farmer exclaimed as he opened his eyes and saw something big and orange blocking his way out the door. "What in the name of Smurf is this thing that's smurfing my way out this door?" He tried to push the orange object out of his way so that he could climb up on top of it to find out. He climbed and saw that it was a very big pumpkin, and not only was it big, but also all the vegetables in his garden were big, and so was everything that was growing in his fields. Greedy came out to see the results of the plants that were treated in Farmer's garden. "You see, Farmer?" Greedy said as he greeted his fellow Smurf outside his house. "There was nothing for us to worry about after all. Not only did they come out healthy, but they also smurfed up nice and big." Farmer kept staring at the very big vegetables in wonder. "I have a feeling that something about this just isn't right," he said to himself. At noon, the Smurfs were all called into the dining hall, where Greedy brought out a huge pot full of steaming vegetables and placed it on the table. "Today on the menu we have a stew of giant vegetables," he announced. "Bon appetit." "YUMMY!" all the Smurfs in the dining hall said as they helped themselves to a serving of the stew. They all ate heartily and felt totally satisfied. By the end of the meal, they all decided to take a siesta by the riverside to help their meal digest. While most of the Smurfs felt content to just close their eyes and relax, thinking of nothing at the moment, Poet could barely restrain himself as his poetic mind was already at work. "Oh, you who sleep are smurfing such a smurfy meal, we smurf one hour to resmurf our weary limbs," Poet said, waving around his left arm as he thought of words to say. This woke one of his fellow Smurfs up. "I couldn't have smurfed it better myself, Poet," he humored. And then his eyes opened wide as he noticed something. "Say, what's that smurfing on your nose?" "My nose?" Poet wondered as he touched his nose and felt something growing on the end of it. "I do not know. It smurfs like it's a bump." "A bump?" the other Smurf asked, before he started laughing. "Uh-oh, Poet's starting to erupt with pimples now," another Smurf added, also laughing. "I think he must be smurfing back to his adolescence," a third Smurf joined in, laughing while Poet looked at his fellow Smurfs with disgust. ----- And then the scene changed to night. Scaredy got out of his bed, feeling like he just couldn't sleep with all the food he had eaten earlier on. He felt that maybe a good walk around the village would help him go back to sleep. He left his house and started walking around, noticing how quiet everything was. It was after he had gone some distance that he heard a crack. "Uh, is someone there?" Scaredy asked in his usual fearful tone. He looked around, but couldn't see where the sound was coming from. He was beginning to think he was now imagining things. He decided to whistle as he continued walking. But as he started to continue on, he heard the same sound again. "This time I am sure of it," Scaredy said as he backed himself toward the wall of a Smurf house. "There is somebody that I heard smurfing." He looked in the direction that he heard the sound and saw some sort of shadow moving around. "I...I saw you!" he cried out. "It's you, Jokey Smurf, isn't it? Come out so that I can smurf you." The shadow moved closer and closer until Scaredy could see what exactly it was. And then he screamed and ran away as quickly as he could when he saw it. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Salad Smurfs: The Movie chapters